


With my life

by ashi_herondale_salvaterre



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashi_herondale_salvaterre/pseuds/ashi_herondale_salvaterre
Summary: Elide Lochan had finally get out of her uncle's house, but the police cannot find him anywhere. To protect Elide, Aelin pays one of Rowan's friends to be the girl's bodyguard. What they didn't see coming was how seriously he was taking the job.
Relationships: Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 20





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> First things first I'll apologize any grammar mistakes may I have, cause English is not my mother language, and that's my first fanfic in another language so it's not gonna be as good as I would want to.  
> The characters are all from "Throne of Glass" by Sarah J. Maas

Elide was anxious, she was about to met the bodyguard her cousin Aelin sent, and let´s say that spend 10 years of your life locked in a basement makes you antisocial. Aelin and Manon helped her to get off of her uncle, and now she needed to start a new life, but that´s not as easy as it looks.  
There was a knock on the door “I´m coming” she said and went receive her guests.  
“Hey, sorry I’m a bit late”, Rowan is her cousins husband, and the one who knows the bodyguard.  
“It’s okay, please come in”, Elide guide them to the living room of her loft. The place was ample but a little blank if you might ask, not that the other rooms were better.  
“So, Lorcan this is Elide” the brooding man shaked her hand but said nothing “Elide this is Lorcan. He used to work with me in the security, back then with Maeve, he can be a pain in the ass, but there’s no one I would trust more when the point is be your bodyguard.”  
“Thanks, I´m gonna show him the rest of the apartment and talk about the details. Tell Aelin to relax, I´m not going to die in the middle of the night. She called me 4 in the mourning just to check if I was ok. The next time I swear I’m gonna kill her.” Elide hugged her friend and got back to the guy in front of her.  
“All right let me show you the place.” 

Lorcan definitely was not the talkative type, wich is not bad, but he was not helping her awkwardness. She showed him the apartment and now they were talking about the rules.  
“I will need some of your schedules to know when and where will you need me” his voice was deep, she should had expected that right? The guy was like 6’8 high, and his whole body was covered by muscles, it was not like his voice would be different.  
“I will send you tonight, something more?”  
“Ah yes, I need your number”  
She looked at him and before she kicked him out of her house, she got it, of course he need her number, how she expected to contact him after all.  
“Oh, yeah sorry, here” she write her number in a paper and gave to him.  
“All right see you tomorrow then, have a nice day” he nodded at her and left.

Lorcan was surprised when Rowan called him offering a job, but nothing shocked him more than the woman. He thought she would be just like the fire breathing bitch, blond and insufferable. Well what he thought would be a horrible meeting, was the complete oposity. She was quiet, her voice heavenly beautiful and her scent of cinnamon and elderberries was still hunting him hours later.  
“You need to stop! You just met her and if she needs a bodyguard her life is not the easiest. So put it all together and focus Lorcan, it´s 2a.m and you starts tomorrow morning.”  
He fell asleep with her scent in his nose, and her face in his dreams. This work was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I hope you're doing well, this chapter it's bigger than the first, but that's a good thing right?  
> Again if there is any mistake, sorry cause I'm still learning English.  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter,  
> Love ya, stay safe ;3

The next day Elide wake up with Lorcan knocking on her door. She slips out of her bed, and go open it for her knew “roommate”.  
“Hi” Lorcan probably was the kind of person that wakes up early to run a mile, that would explain that hell of a body.  
“Hey morning, sorry if woke you up.” Elide go to the side so he can come in “I’m used to wake up early so if want me to come later tomorrow just say.”  
“No, it´s fine. I’m new in this bodyguard thing so tell me how you’re used to do it”  
They go straight to her kitchen so she can make some coffee and eat a slice of old pizza. Lorcan sat on the stool and was currently staring at her.  
“I’m supposed to protect you, that means going with you wherever you need me. I don't need to be exactly at your side all the time, of course, keeping an eye on you is enough. That´s why I need your schedule.” He looked at her and fuck, the schedule, she forgot about it.  
“Okay, let’s do this now.” She runs to her bedroom eating the rest of her pizza in the way. She picks a paper and a pen and go back to the kitchen.  
“Alright what time are you free?” She puts the paper in the isle in front of Lorcan and start writing.  
“All day if you need it” He looks at her and she forces herself not to blush- he’s just doing his job stop with that- Elide looks at him and see that his face is completely neutral.  
“Oh, I’m studying in home so I jut get out when I need something” she starts writing a list of her routine and the things she´s gonna do this week. “The most part of the time I’m here, at home, so you can do other things in the meantime.”  
Lorcan looked puzzled while reading her schedule “Wait, wait, wait. If you stay at home, WHERE IS SAFE, why do you need me?”  
“That´s a fucking really good question. Let’s just say… my cousin and I have an agreement. I allow her to pay me a bodyguard, and she doesn´t freak out every single time I don’t answer the phone.” Lorcan looks even more confused now.  
“So you´re telling me all of this is because you have a overprotective cousin? Who is she? And why you let her do this?” Elide stood up and went to her room so she can change her pajamas, wich are her dad’s old hoodie and a black shorts.  
“Her name is Aelin, and I let her do it cause she has reasons to freak out about my protection” Lorcan looks at her bedroom and raise his eyebrows as if he was saying “Can I come in?” She just nod and go to the bathroom change, the door is open- he can't see her cause she’s against the wall- so he can hear what she has to say.  
“It has been 4 months since I got out” Elide is getting her hoodie off when she hear, “Got ou of what exactly?” she was ripping her shorts off when said “Out of my uncle’s house. My parents died in the shooting that killed the Galathynius, so he was supposed to be my guardian, but that was not what happened” then she was clipping her bra “Wait your parents are the Lochan’s? THE Lochans? With the money and everything?” Lorcan sounds a little surprised but she continues “Yes. As I was saying my uncle was supposed to be my guardian, but decided the way he would put his hands in my parents money was declaring he needed the money to raise me. The justice gave him access to some of the accounts, and he spent all of them in alcohol. He privated me to go to school- that´s why I study in home- and locked me in his basement all this years.” She was now brushing her teeth “But that was 10 years ago” Elide got out of the bathroom and said “Exactly”

Lorcan was infuriated. How someone could lock a kid inside for 10 years? And more than that, how can someone have the audacity of hurting Elide? If she wasn’t the better person he ever met, he had no idea who was.  
“And where is this mother fucker now?” He never wanted to kill someone so bad, as he wanted to kill her uncle right now.  
“I wish I could know” Elide was leading him to the office, where she was going to study for the next hours.  
“Hold on… Are you telling me this piece of shit is not in jail right now?” now he as 102% angrier.  
“That’s why Aelin is paying you dumbass.” Lorcan watch as she sits in this little library of hers, and imagine how can she stay inside after so much time locked in.  
“So he cannot harm you again” Elide nods and start open her books and notes.  
“Is there anything I can do for you while you are studying?”  
“No it´s okay, you can do whatever you want now. I call you when I finish here, so we can go to my appointment with the doctor”  
Elide returns to her books and Lorcan decided he is gonna stay close, and when he says close, he means in the balcony of her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorcan was completed pissed off. How could someone do such horrible things with a kid, and worst, with Elide when she was a kid. He saw her just a few times, and all of them she was a calm and happy presence in the place; and even the traitor Whitethorn had said just good things about her.

She was studying for at least 3 hours in a row, and if Lorcan hadn't give her water, she would probably stay the whole morning without drinking a single cup. When it was around midday Elide was starving. “Hey, I just finished, how about getting lunch? I just know the perfect plaaace… What are you doing?.” Lorcan was at the sofa with one of her books in hand. “Do you like reading?” Elide approached and sat by his side, “Its´s a long story, but my mom loved reading, and my dad loved writing, so our house was always full of books”. Lorcan took his eyes off of the book and looked at her, “That sounds fun, but I was asking if YOU like reading?”. The girl could not bare his curiosity and tried to get up, but was stopped by his hand on her wrist. His grip was strong enough to make her sit again, but not enough to bring her bad memories. “What´s the problem?” Lorcan´s hand was calloused but so warm that it made her feel comfortable enough to teel him the truth.

She was different, Lorcan could tell by the way her eyes were not smiling anymore, and he was suddenly afraid that he had touched a subject that would bring her sadness. “I always loved listen my mom reading to me, it was my favorite time in the day. She would lie on the bed with me between her legs and would read for as much time as it was needed for me to fall asleep. My favorite stories were the ones my dad wrote, they still are my favorites.” Lorcan could see the pain and grief on her, but also some childlike happiness and pride. “The one you´re holding is my mom´s favorite. When they were young, she always complained that the end of her favorite book was too sad. My father had the idea of changing it, and he wrote the end and made a copy just for her.” Elide was so lost in her memories that when Lorcan spoke again she startled “So you like reading too?”, she looked at him with shame burning her eyes, “I cannot read with ease, the 10 years that I spent in my uncle´s basement made me forget the little things I had learned as a kindergarten. So yes I like reading, but I don't read as much as I should. That´s one of the reason I study at home.” Elide was afraid that he would look at her with different eyes, but there was no pity or prejudice, just a strong flame of violence and hate.

Lorcan knew it was not the point of her statement, but when she said her uncle kept her in a basement, he stopped listening. All he had in mind was that that devil kept a little girl for fucking 10 years trapped in a basement.  
“Are you fine?” Elide was snapping her fingers to call his attention, “Sorry I was lost in some thoughts”.  
“It´s fine, come on, we need to go if we want to have lunch at a restaurant before my appointment”, “Of course, I will get my car so you don´t have to wait.”


End file.
